Total Drama Revolution
by SilentSoulThief71
Summary: *Apps Closed* our world has fallen, the plant-life struggle to survive. And the peoples only hope is to the dome. The advanced Era plans to enhance our technology even further and push our world to its limits. However some people disagree and plan to fight back for there world. A group of specially trained people form a resistance against the advanced Era and fight for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Ok so I know I have soooo much stories I need to finish but I just can't find the inspiration I need nor the energy. The stories I favorited or are waiting to update have not updated and there are no more reviews coming in and also my leg is in a knee brace and I am so bored and I don't want to update when I'm bored because it will be sucky and all my stories are sorta in an exciting spot. So I'm extremeley sorry and I wanted to do an OC story for a while so here I go.

Long ago back in 2014, our world has evolved greatly. We came up with advanced technology that could do great things. But sadly with great things there comes a price. Our world was dying trees stopped growing and luscious forest lost all hope for survival. Luckilly, our goverment was able to protect most of the population and the land that accompinied them. They protected them and they lived in harmony. Almost everyone lived in the protection of the dome but some thought that the idea to keep going on with there advanced technology's was dangerous. Now those people live in the darkened shadows of the world. Some let the advanced era be but some wanted to win their earth back and fight for their dying planet. You accompony Raven, a girl who wishes to avenge her planet. And a elite team. You join the resistance in search for one thing...

To bing back your home.

**Okay so some rules or additions to the subject...  
1) there are dangerous things in the darkest parts of the world. Such as Different types of animals or madmen.  
2) there will be character death BUT your OC's are the ones that will still be alive okay?  
3) some OC's will be captured or other stuff will happen to them. I will not do that without you permission (unless if you want it to be a surprise say in the sign up sheet.)  
4) the Advancd Era is also ruthless, some city's or towns were not allowed in the dome and were forced into the dead planet.  
**

**Okay so sign out the sheet here:  
**

**Name:  
**

**Code name/nickname:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Sexuality:  
**

**Hair color:  
**

**Hair style:  
**

**Skin color:  
**

**Eye color:  
**

**Pajama's:  
**

**Casual attire:  
**

**Scars/marks/battle wounds ECT...:  
**

**Describe yourself with one of these words: (this will tell you what your job is in the resistance.)  
Engineer, geeky, tough, sneaky, leader type (I will choose only ONE leader Type.) Trigger happy.**

**personality:  
**

**Fears:  
**

**Strengths:  
**

**Dislikes:  
**

**Likes:  
**

**Relationship: (there won't be much romance, but whats a story without a little romance lol)  
**

**Love triangle:  
**

**Do you want it to be a surprise for when your Captured, Betrayed, ECT...:  
How did you meet Raven?: (how did Raven find you and how did you join the resistance?)  
**

**What do you have against the advanced Era?:  
**

**Do you want a pet?: You can make up any animal you want! It can be big, small, fat, skinny. It can have weird features or normal features. Make sure to describe what your pet is, what it likes ECT...  
**

***I only take PM Sign up's sorry.***

I looked at my team and smiled...  
"Let the revolution begin..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I've decided and I will accept 26 people. There will be 5 of each team/group (geeky sneaky, tough and trigger happy.) and only one leader type (the leader type will be Co-captain) also I need more Sneaky people trigger happy people and a little more geeky people. There are still a couple left for tough. But I defiantly need a co captain also I have no engeneers. Each person is allowed 2 people. The number may change for how many people I want depending on how many people sign up. I would also like more males if that is possible. So please keep sending them in! Oh here are the jobs if you want to change them.  
Geeky: if you choose this you will mostly be found in the lab or hacking into a system of some sort.  
Engeneer: if choose the engineer you will be in the garage fixing up old viehcles or any type of cars or traveling.  
Sneaky: this job, you need to be a good actor or you need to silent and quick. And more of a chance you will be captured.  
Trigger happy: your fighter and love using weapons and blowing stuff up simple as that. You will be found in combat with the tough group.  
Tough: this is almost like Trigger happy just without the guns. You prefer using hand to hand combat.  
Leader type: when Raven, the leader is gone the only Co-captain is in charge. I prefer this person to have known Raven for the longest time, but not since they were little.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Okay this is important.  
I'm sorry if your OC did not get in but there are still a little bit of spots open and everyone's allowed 2 OC's  
Okay here we go:  
Introduction to the team:  
Geek #1=Kayla Pearl  
Geek #2=Carrie Johnson  
Geek #3=Franco Alfero  
Geek #4=  
Geek #5=**

**Tough #1=Kyle Rynes  
Tough #2=Kyo  
Tough #3=Mac  
Tough #4=Tocho Storms  
Tough #5=**

**Sneaky #1=Giovanna  
Sneaky #2=Natalie green  
Sneaky #3=Sebastian Daniels  
Sneaky #4=Clara Reid  
Sneaky #5=Bella F  
Sneaky #6=Ridley Contraire**

**Trigger#1=feline Fallon  
Trigger#2=Danny Henneman  
Trigger#3=Greg turner  
Trigger#4=james  
Trigger#5=lance Kingston  
Trigger#6=Jesmine Scarr**

**Engineer #1=Adam Giovanni  
Engineer #2=Nathan W  
Engineer #3=Drake O'Malley  
Engineer #4=  
Engineer #5=  
**

**Co-Captain=Reaper (one of my OC's, No one really signed up...)  
**

**DONT KILL ME PLEASE!  
I will allow people who did'nt make and did sign up another chance...and I'm Sorry for wasting anyone's time.  
Courtney(from TDI): she's obviously over exaggerating. Lets just say she's a people pleaser and feels bad for anyone who did'nt make it.  
And a  
So so you know a little bit about Raven and Reaper.  
**

**Raven:  
Raven has black long hair and light electric blue eyes. She wears skinny black pants with long leather boots. She wears a dark red T-shirt...well a used to be white T-shirt accompanied with a long sleeved black jacket. Raven can be intimidating and her past is unknown and no one knows why she is upset with the advanced Era. She has a pet that is a wolf and a Raven mixed together. The fur is black with a silver symbol on its forhead. His name is Grimm and it's a wolf with Raven wings. She conceals many weapons, her favorite is a knife in her jacket sleeve that comes out when she needs it to. Her weakness is her past. She prefers to keep it hidden from her team...  
**

**Reaper:  
Reaper is a secretive and mysterious man. He knew Raven the longest so she trust him more to be Co-Captain. Reaper always has a black hood and grey sweat shirt with some blood stains on the sleeves. Reaper is always serious and try's not to get involved with others social life. But people tend to vent to him a lot. (It's pretty funny.) his favorite weapon is his bow and arrow. He has many different arrows that do many different things. Everyone says he's a stick in the mud and always joke how he and Raven are always serious. He has short black hair and dark Brown eyes. He has various scars on his arms and one going diagonally across his face.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if your OC did not get!  
Geek #1=Kayla Pearl  
Geek #2=Carrie Johnson  
Geek #3=Franco Alfero  
Geek #4=Corey Walker  
Geek#5= Jenna Hudson**

**Geek#6=Caldon Fitzgerald**

**Tough #1=Kyle Rynes  
Tough #2=Kyo  
Tough #3=Mac  
Tough #4=Irina hagan  
Tough #5=Tocho Storms  
Tough #6=Jasmine/jazzy**

**Sneaky #1=Giovanna  
Sneaky #2=Natalie green  
Sneaky #3=Sebastian Daniels  
Sneaky #4=Clara Reid  
Sneaky #5=Bella F  
Sneaky #6=Ridley Contraire**

**Trigger#1=feline Fallon  
Trigger#2=Danny Henneman  
Trigger#3=Greg turner  
Trigger#4=james  
Trigger#5=Jesmine Scarr  
Trigger#6=lance Kingston  
Trigger#7=Valanie Miller**

**Engineer #1=Adam Giovanni  
Engineer #2=Nathan W  
Engineer #3=Drake O'Malley  
Engineer #4=Leon  
Engineer #5=Angel Hollander**

**Doctor#1=Alice  
Doctor#2=Johnny**

**Co-Captain=Reaper (one of my OC's, No one really signed up...)**

**DONT KILL ME PLEASE!  
So you know a little bit about Raven and Reaper.  
**

**Raven:  
Raven has black long hair and light electric blue eyes. She wears skinny black pants with long leather boots. She wears a dark red T-shirt...well a used to be white T-shirt accompanied with a long sleeved black jacket. Raven can be intimidating and her past is unknown and no one knows why she is upset with the advanced Era. She has a pet that is a wolf and a Raven mixed together. The fur is black with a silver symbol on its forhead. His name is Grimm and it's a wolf with Raven wings. She conceals many weapons, her favorite is a knife in her jacket sleeve that comes out when she needs it to. Her weakness is her past. She prefers to keep it hidden from her team...  
**

**Reaper:  
Reaper is a secretive and mysterious man. He knew Raven the longest so she trust him more to be Co-Captain. Reaper always has a black hood and grey sweat shirt with some blood stains on the sleeves. Reaper is always serious and try's not to get involved with others social life. But people tend to vent to him a lot. (It's pretty funny.) his favorite weapon is his bow and arrow. He has many different arrows that do many different things. Everyone says he's a stick in the mud and always joke how he and Raven are always serious. He has short black hair and dark Brown eyes. He has various scars on his arms and one going diagonally across his face.**


	5. Introduction 10 out of 30 contestants!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama, the characters nor the OC's except for Alice, Johnny, Raven and Reaper.**

About 3 years ago our planet fell into an endless war of havoc and distraction. It all started when a scientist, discovered a new energy sorce, this opened up the mind of many individuals. Soon our world was enhanced like no other, new technology new designs. But there of course was a price to pay. The energy sorce was not complete and it let out a powerful sorce, destroying all plant life. The goverment was able to find enough land for people to live in. Most joined but some, could never leave their dear earth. And now people live in the dead shadows of the earth. Shadow walkers, we fight for out once beautiful land. Raven, a girl who wants to save her world from further destruction, formed a group of the best shadow walkers. Together they fight. This is the resistance this is...

Total Drama Revolution.

Raven walked down the hallway of her base. Her footsteps echo through the vacant hall. She reaces the metal door, before opening the door she turns and looks at her companion. There at her feet is a wolf, it had black silky fur with a silver symbol on its forhead. On it's back it has black feathered wings. One eye is an amber color and the other is an electric blue. It looks up at her and tilts it's head. Raven gives a small smile before collecting herself and entering the room. There in the room was a group of people, they were all talking to one another. Raven cleared her throat gaining the attention of them all.

"Welcome, as you all know you all have been selected personally by me and my companion Reaper, who is sadly not here right now and is on a mission." Ravens voice echoed the metal walls. She relaxed a bit and started to become serious and more commanding.

"And. I do not accept slackers or cowards, you wanted to join because you wanted to help us bring back this world, So help me bring it back." Raven said commandingly and harshly.

"I will bring you up one at a time and you will be put through a series of test. How smart you are, how well can you blend into the crowd or not be noticed, your accuracy and aim your streangth and your craftsmanship. You all have one hour to prepare, I wish you the best of luck." Before she left she turned back and narrowed her eyes.

"Remember I only take the best of the best. I may have chosen you guys out of all the others but one slip up...I will crush you." Most of the members gulped at her threatening words and some cowarded away. Some stood there wided eyed by her sudden change in mood. Once she left everyone looked at eachother worriedly.

"Well. She's a little ray of sunshine." A voice spoke up everyone looked at the girl. She had dark auburn hair that framed her face and was wearing a loose grey pink floyed shirt. She turned around to look at the others.

"Names Ridley, you can call me Rid if I like you." The tone in her voice had a playful sound to it but it was hard to hear. A little girl cowarded away from the group a bit scared of Ridley. Ridley turned to the girl noticing her backing away.

"Whats your name pipsqueak?" Ridley questioned the girl. Her eyes widened and she talked quietly,

"Kayla...Kayla Pearl." Kayla spoke softly. She had dark brown curly hair that was contained in a ponytail.

"Eh, like pipsqueak better." Ridley stated.

"What are you good at?" A male voice said. Both Ridley and Kayla turned to the person who spoke. It was a man with dark brown hair and green eyes, his hair was in dark dread locks that went down to his upper back.

"Huh?" Ridley asked, the man smiled smugly.

"Well, Raven only takes the best, ya think you got what it takes?" He crossed his arms and looked at Ridley.

"I have what it takes." She said,

"Prove it." He said simply. Ridley gave him a little glare as if accepting his challenge. She turned around and bended completeley backwards. She then stretched her legs fully making her back bend more. Everyone watched the flexible girl slowly transform her position into a split. When she got up she crossed her arms and smiled at her achievement, seeing the wide eyes.

"Want me to prove anything else?" Ridley said.

"No I think I got the memo." He spoke gruffly. He crossed his arms and muttered some unreadable words.

"What about you pipsqueak?" He said. Kayla sighed at her nickname. But then looked down nervously twirling her thumbs around.

"I-I." She breathed deeply. "I..did sorta hack into about 4 highly protected goverment systems in less than 2 hours?" Kayla spoke awkwardly and quietly.

"Woah! But would'nt you have to...(says a lot of geeky and really smart stuff which I can't type because I'm not smart! Lol.) and that would take hours!" A guy spoke up walking up to her. He had dark ginger hair and black tips and greyish-black eyes. He wore a grey T-shirt with a smiley face on it and black jeans. Everyone looked at as if to ask what he was talking about. He let out a sigh.

"You have to do a lot of techy stuff wich will take more than a few hours to do." The man explained slowly as if they were from a different planet. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Caldon, Caldon Fitzgerald." The man from earlier shook his hand.

"Drake O'Malley." The man with green eyes said. They both released eachothers hands. Before they could talk Raven walked in with another person. The man was wearing a black hood and grey sweatshirt, some peoples eyes widened when they saw the sleeves of his shirt have blood stains on them and some fresh blood.

"This is Reaper, my second in comand. Me and him will take one at a time to prove to me your ready." Raven explained while grabbing a piece of paper from her pocket.

"I will fist see...Kyle Rynes." A girl went through the crowd and stood in front of Raven. She had light brown hair with a slight reddish tint and a light tan.

"You will come with me to the gymnasium." Raven informed her as they walked out the room. Reaper spoke, his voice low and had a bit of a monatone to it.

"Feline Fallon, please meet me at the shooting rank." Reaper said before heading out. A girl with a spiked collor and a corset walked her way through the crowd and followed Reaper out the door.

**With Raven:**

"Okay Kyle Rynes...I want you to step in this room here." Raven said while opening the door. Kyle walked into a completeley white room with a big window at wich Raven stood near. Raven pressed the mic button and talked into it.

"Alright Kyle, I am now going to turn on some holograms, I want your to beat all ten by the time the clock goes down. Are you ready?" Kyle nodded and Raven took that as the signal to turn on the holograms.

**With Reaper:**

Feline followed Reaper to a huge room with targets. Reaper then led her to a wall full of weapons.

"I hear your good with guns, do you have one on you?" Reaper asked the punk. Feline nodded and her weapon out of the bag that hung on her shoulders. It was an AR200 Saw Machine gun. Reaper looked at the gun with no emotion shown on his face. Feline the took a deep breath knowing Reaper was not playing any games. She walked to one of the shooting ranks and readied her gun.

**With Kyle:**

Kyle stood in the middle of the room looking focused and alert. A holographic figure comes, running towards her. Kyle jumped up and spun around with her feet smashing into the holograms face, allowing it to vanish. Another figure ran up and she kicked it in the face making it fly back and making it vanish as well. After ten of them came, Kyle was looking at Raven, expecting her to be pleased or shocked. But Raven just nodded and opened the door for her to walk out.

"You can go now, miss Rynes." Kyle was mad and confused. Why was'nt Raven telling her anything. Kyle just walked through the door. She was just about to turn around to Raven, but just when she did the door slammed shut. Kyle panicked a bit, what was going on. She looked the opposite direction and saw a long narrow hallway leading to a door. She slowly walked down the hall and placed her and on the doorknob.

**With Feline:**

Feline looked at her target and her eyes narrowed in on it. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. A loud pounding sound screeched to her ears and it left a ringing sound. After a while of shooting at her targets she stood up and looked at her work. All head shots. She smiled proudly and looked at Reaper. She was surprised to see his face hold no emotion.

"Right this way miss Fallon." Reaper replied emotionless as we opened a door to a deep narrow hall way. Feline was confused but shrugged it off. When she turned to ask Reaper what was going on, the door was shut.

"HEY!" She yelled before running to the door and trying to open it. Locked. She turned around slowly and looked at the door. It was her only way. She walked to it slowly and put her hand on the doorknob.

*With Raven and Reaper:

Both leaders walked down the hall.

"How was it?" Raven asked her freind. He looked at her.

"If we keep this up we're going to have a team by tomarrow morning." Reaper said with a small smile. The smile faded right away as he opened the door to the others.

"Natalie Green." Raven said, just ready to get this over with.

"Nathan Wolowitz." Reaper spoke after. Two people walked out of the crowd, one girl and one guy. The guy had messy short bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He walked over to reaper.

"We are heading to the garage, follow me." Nathan nodded and followed Reaper put the door. The girl had midnight blue hair that was tied up in a messyontail. She walked up to Raven, hiding her expression.

"Let's go..." Raven and Natalie walked out the door. They walked down the hallway and made it to the gym. Natalie waited for instructions and Raven started to explain.

"I want you to go get that for me please?" Raven said pointing to a cup full of water sitting on a pedestal.

"Really that's all?" Natalie said, shrugging and walking over. Raven grabbed a remote and pressed a button. Soon, a ton of laser popped out from nowhere, startling Natalie. She turned to Raven.

"Without touching the lasers." Natalie nodded, hiding her expression. She turned around and did a cartwheel then a jumped through the lasers. She grabbed the cup then turned around.

"I don't want the water to spill, come back." Raven said, waiting for Natalie to come back with her water.

**With Reaper:**

Nathan and Reaper made it to the garage. Reaper turned to Nathan and gestured to a workbench in the back.

"I want you to build me an arrow, for my bow..."

"That's all? A simple tiny arrow? I can do that...simple you just.." Nathan kept rambling on and on. Reaper got impaitient.

"One that blows up.." He spoke sternly. Nathen stopped in his tracks.

"Oh...well that's a totally different concept..." Nathen told Reaper. He rolled his eyes.

"Just make it!" He said threatingly. Nathan nodded and turned around to work on the arrow.

**With Natalie:**

Natalie looked at the laser movments and thought of a plan. If she was going to get the water across without spilling it she would have to move quickley. She did a fast front flip than a quickley done cartwheel. She walked up to Raven, holding in her emotions. Raven simply grabbed the water and drank it.

"Thank you...this way please..." Raven said leading Natalie to the door. Raven opened the door and Natalie walked in. She was faced with a narrow hallway and a door at the end. Natalie turned to Raven only to see the door closed. She walked to the door, it being the only option left and place her hand on the doorknob.

**With Nathan:**

Nathan looked at the arrow he had made and started the adjustments. When he was done he put a head on it and gave it to Reaper. He took it and shot the arrow from his bow to an old car in the yard. In a couple of silent seconds the arrow blew up.

"Good job...this way." Reaper said walking to a nearby door.

"Thank you! I know I'm great and all an that-"

"This would be faster if you did'nt talk..."

"Okay..." Nathan quieted down instantly and walked through the door. Once he made it he saw a narrow hallway and a door at the end. Nathan turned around only to see the door closed.

"Reaper!?" He turned to the other door and put his hand on the handle.  
Reaper walked down the hallway with Raven and they opened the door. They said the next two names.

"Kyo." Reaper spoke, a man walked through the crowd he had medium black hair with red due, he had a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath. Kyo walked through the door with Reaper hestiantly as if he had trouble trusting him.

"Leon." Raven said, another male came out of the crowd, he had medium length hair with silver eyes. Raven raised an eyebrow and pointed to his back, there hanging loosley was a monkey.

"I thought we said all animals to the back room?" Raven said crossing her arms. Leon lets out a huge gasps.  
"Bobo is not an animal! He is an allie and he remains with me!" Leon told her a bit stubbornly. Raven gave him an are-you-serious look. After a while Leon sighed and grabbed the monkey from his back.

"Bobo, you have to go to the back room ok?" The monkey just hugged his owner and walked to the back room.

"Ok we're good now? Let's go to the garage..." Raven and Leon walked to the garage...

**With Reaper:**

Reaper walked in the gymnasium with Kyo. Reaper pionted to a x on the floor and told Kyo to stand Kyo did as told and asked what he was doing.

"Don't worry Kyo, your going to be fine...trust me." Kyo narrowed his eyes at Reaper, Kyo did'nt trust anyone. Reaper put a heavy vest on Kyo and Kyo's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected weight.

"What's going on? W-what are you doing?" Kyo asked franticly. Reaper let out a small chuckle at Kyo's flustered state. Kyo looked confused with an untrusting flash in his eye.

"Relax, Kyo." Reaper reassured him. He walked to the end of the room and grabbed somthing off the table.

"Trust me...ok now I'm going to throw theses ninja blades at you." Reaper spoke casually as of it was an everyday thing. (Lol! I just thought it would be pretty funny!) Kyo looked at Reaper like he was crazy but quickley recovered and focused on the task at hand.

"I want you to dodge them or catch them and throw them back...ya think you can handle that?" Reaper said. Kyo nodded and Reaper threw the first blade.

**With Raven:**

Raven walked in to the garage with Leon following behind. Raven she turned around and looked at Leon.

"I want you to make me a blueprint for a gun..." Raven simply said. Leon nodded and looked at the workbench Raven pointed to. He walked over to it and on it was some pencils and tools to make the blueprint. He grabbed a pencil and focused on the task at hand...

**With Kyo:**

The ninja star flew towards Kyo and spun around and grabbed it, throwing back for Reaper to dodge. Reaper threw to more and Kyo leaned back, avoiding the attack, after a couple more Reaper stopped and looked at Kyo. He nodded and walked to the door and opened it. Kyo walked through it unsure of the mystery door. Reaper nodded and took off the heavy vest that was put on Kyo. Kyo hestiantly walked into the empty hallway. There was the sound of the door closing behind him and he turned to see the door locked. He sighed and went to the door down the hall and placed his hand on the doorknob.

**With Leon:**

Leon looked at his blueprints one last time and double checked to make sure everything was alright. He walked over to Raven with it in hand and Raven looked at it. She nodded to herself then stood up from her seat. She walked to a door in the back and opened it for Leon to walk through.

"Go on." Leon headed through the door and when he turned around the door was shut. He tried to open it but it was locked. He hestiantly turned and walked down the hallway to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, about to open it.  
Raven and Reaper walked down the hallway once again. When they opened the door they said the names.

"Jesmine Scarr." Reaper spoke. A girl with bleach blond hair and dark red blood streaks fell from the cieling onto the floor then stood up. Reaper looked her wided eyed.

"I found this!" Jesmine replied handing Reaper a pipe that used to be attached to the cieling. Reaper looked at it mouth agaped.

"Where are we going!?" The hyper girl asked. Reaper sighed and told her to follow him, placing the pipe on a nearby table. Raven held in a chuckle.

"Angel Highlander?" A girl emerged from the crowd, with golden blonde hair with black streaks that was held in a low ponytail.

"We're going to the garage..." Raven spoke. Angel walked up to Raven a little too close for Raven's confort.

"Uhhhh...do you mind?" Raven said looking at Angel she tilted her head.

"Nope." She said. Raven sighed and walked to the garage with Angel closely behind. When they got their Raven pointed to an old car.

"Somthings up with the car, I want you to fix it within the time limit." Raven told Angel, gesturing to the clock. Angel Smiled and opened the hood of the car. She grabbed some tools and started to work...

**With Reaper and Jesmine:**

Reaper walked into the shooting rank and turned around to only find Jemine gone. He raised an eyebrow in confusion then heard some rustling by the guns. He quickley turned to see Jesmine looking at the explosives and bombs. Reaper froze hoping none of them would go off.

"Am I going to blow stuff up! BEST DAY EVER! JESMINE LOVES WHEN THINGS GO BOOM BOOM!" Jesmine yelled laughing phycoticly. Reaper started to worry for the saftey of the building...

**With Angel and Raven:**

Angel was working on the car and time was almost out with only 12 minutes left. Raven was sitting in a chair sharpening her blade. Angel jumped in the front seat of the car and turned the key, allowing the car to turn on. Raven looked over as Angel got out and nodded towards the car.

"Iiiiiiiiitttt works!" Angel sang, smiling. Raven got up, turned off the car and headed to a nearby door. Raven opened it and Angel walked over.  
"Please come in here miss Highlander and I will be with you soon." Raven said smiling. Angel walked in and heard the door close behind her. She spun around and saw the door closed. She slowly turned and walked to the door putting her hand on the doorknob...

**With Jesmine:**

"Jesmine! Put that down!"

"Jesmine...don't..." _BOOM!_

"Jesmine!..." You could hear Jesmine laugh phycoticly. Reaper walked to a door in the back of the room, slightly impressed by her energy and suprisingly great aim. He lazily opened the door, his face black with smoke. Jesmine ran over and hung upside down from the door frame. Reaper looked at her.

"We'll work on your cooperation...go through the door at the end of the hallway..." Reaper coughed up smoke after pointing to the door at the end. Jesmine smiled.

"Okay!" She started to crawl along the side of the walls and down the hall as Reaper stood there looking at the crazy girl. He shut the door leaving Jesmine with her hand on the doorknob...

**with Raven and Reaper:**

Raven walked out waiting for Reaper, when Reaper walked in the hallway with his face black from the various explosions. Raven could'nt hold it in and laughed hysterically. Reaper stood there looking at Raven.

"Don't...just don't..." Raven continued to laugh holding her sides. When it subsided she and Reaper walked down the hall and opened the door to the others. There standing in front of them were 22 more people. Raven let out a sigh and called the people up.

"Sebastian Daniels!" Raven spoke loudly. A man came through the crowd silently. Another man walked to the front of the crowd watching Sebastian walked up and looked at Raven.

"Franco Alfaro." Reaper spoke loudly. A man with ink black hair and a scar from his right eyebrow to the corner of his mouth walked up to Reaper.

"Me and you are going to the gymnasium." Told Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and they walked away with Franco looking at them the whole time, Raven noticed this and gave Franco a reassuring nod. Franco breathed deeply then looked at Reaper.

"We're headed to the lab." Reaper told Franco before heading out. Franco followed Reaper.

**With Franco and Reaper:**

Franco walked into the lab with Reaper. The room was full of lab tables, computers and test tubes. Reaper lead Franco to a huge screen by the wall.

"I programmed the computer with a dangerous virus, I want you to hack into the computer and stop it from destroying all the others...you got it?" Reaper told Franco. Franco was a bit curious as to why Reaper would risk all there technology just for Franco to prove he belonged in the resistance. He ignored and headed to the computer turning it on. He started to type away at the computer and tried to find the virus, only to find out the virus was near to impossible to solve...

**With Sebastian and Raven:**

Raven walked in the gymnasium with Sebastian and turned on the lights. In the room there was many equipment, Raven grabbed a remote on the table and pressed the button on it. Holographic walls appeared throughout the room along with holograms that were displayed as advanced era soliders. Raven looked at Sebastian.

"I want you to make it across the maze and make it to the other side ok?" Raven demanded. Sebastian nodded and took a deep breath before heading to the entrence of the 'maze'. Sebastian looked at the holograms and placed his hand on it, surprisingly the Maze was solid. Sebastian grabbed a nearby rope and climbed the wall.

**With Franco:**

Franco started to hack into the computer and tried to get rid of the virus. He typed frantically across the keyboard. He hacked into several systems of the computer. He thought he saw something important but quickley ignored it focusing on the task at hand. When he finished the buzzer went off and he turned around to Reaper. Reaper nodded in approval, the virus was gone. Reaper walked to a door and opened it up. Franco narrowed his eyes in confusion as Reaper gestured to the door. Franco walked through it. There was a clicking noise behind him and he turned around to find the door shut and no one behind him. He growled under his breath.

"Reaper!?" He yelled kicking the door. After a couple of minutes going at it he walked Down the hall knowing the door was his only way out. He put his hand on the doorknob getting ready to open it.

**With Sebastian:**

Sebastian jumped from wall to wall quietly and quickley. Raven stood there and nodded slightly with approvment. Sebastian did a backflip from one wall to the other un-noticed by the holograms. He reached the end of the maze where Raven was located and walked up to her.

"Did I pass?" Raven just walked to a door in the back and opened it up. There inside was a hallway with a door at the very end. Sebastian walked through cautiously. Once he made it through the sound of the door closing echoed through the hall. Sebastian turned around with a startled sharp breath. He saw the door he came in from closed. Knowing it was already locked he headed to the only exit left, with his hand on the doorknob

**With Raven and Reaper:**

Raven walked out of the room and was joined with Reaper. They walked down the hall.

"How was it?" Reaper asked, smiling at Raven. Raven kept her serious face and answered.

"Good, yours?" Reaper sighed.

"Good." They both walked down the hall to the door where the others are.

**A/N: FINALLY DONE! I have 30 OC's I just introduced 10! The next two chapters will hold 10 more contestants. The chapters will be more shorter considering there won't be an intro so I'm excited are you excited? I'm sorry if your OC was out of its character or if I did'nt portray them correctly...  
List of OC's I introduced this chapter:  
Kyle Rynes  
Feline Fallon  
Natalie Green  
Angel Highlander  
Kyo  
Leon  
Nathan wolowitz  
Sebastian Daniels  
Franco Alfaro  
**

**The rest will be introduced I won't rush through them that would be unfair!**

**LOLOUT!**


End file.
